1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary relate to biometric sensors and biometric analysis systems including the same, and more particularly, to biometric sensors detecting light that is reflected from an object under examination after being incident thereto and biometric analysis systems for analyzing information obtained from the biometric sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to technical developments, near-infrared spectrometers and Raman spectrometers have become smaller. In the related art, measurement of biometric information may be restricted to certain regions of a human body under examination. However, small-sized near-infrared spectrometers and Raman spectrometers may allow biometric information to be measured from various body parts.
In order to obtain biometric information from an object under examination, light may be emitted onto the object so that the emitted light is reflected from the object, and biometric information is obtained from the reflected light. The light that includes biometric information may be diffused in all directions, and in a process of inputting the light that includes biometric information, light loss may be accompanied. Thus, in order to obtain a high efficiency spectrum and to increase a signal-to-noise ratio, there may be a need for minimizing loss of diffused light. For example, when Raman spectroscopy is used, since frequency of photons includes biometric information, it may be important to reduce loss of light caused by diffusion.